dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Olive Home Video(Brazil)
Olive Home Video is a Brazilian home entertainment company from 1995 to 2002. They had the license to release Brazilian DVDs of Akazukin ChaCha, Bass Rumble, Blazing Dragons, Dragstraws, No Name Colony, Planet Zavork, Science Court, Trees No More, Valley of Voltage, Wars of Travelers, X-Heart, & Zone Meanies. Logo 1(1995-1998) Logo: We start off with 4 yellow, & blue lines being drawn on a green background to then collide into eachother. This combination then starts spinning around us while shrinking in size. The company name then starts appearing letter by letter, shining in gold. The background then turns into a mix between orange, & purple, & the company name drifts away into the distance. FX/SFX: The lines being drawn, colliding, spinning, along with the letters zooming in, & out as well as shining. Nice animation for the time. Cheesy Factor: The lines look rather flimsy. Music/Sounds: An orchestral piece plays while the lines have the sound of lazers with the letters zooming with a whoosh sound. The shines have a touch sound to them. Availibility: Seen on their VHS tapes of films such as Talk To That Island, V For Void, High Heel Hero, Slip To the Maximum Zone, William's Dogs, Stinging Strings, Mustard Too Deep, El Dropper, Who And What, & Weird Snakes. Also seen on their VHS tapes of several cartoons such as Blazing Dragons, Ultrax, Hyperspeed Blades, & Knockout 2.5. Scare Factor: Medium. The company name zooming in will startle soom younger viewers, but older viewers won't be scared. Logo 2(1998-1999) Logo: Quite literally a still image of the company name inside a diamond below a picture of a castle. FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: The logo looks a little dated, & the castle looks as if it has no door. Music/Sounds: A short rock tune. Availibility: Seen on their VHS tapes of films such as Trembling Scare, Bottled Kid, Too Close, Heavy Necks, & Lockdown as well as cartoon releases such as Blazing Dragons, & Hyperspeed Blades, Logo 3(1999-2002) Logo: Like the last logo, it's a still image, but the company name is on top of a mountain. FX/SFX: None. The mountain looks very good. Music/Sounds: A techno tune Availibility: Seen on their VHS tapes of films such as Scoop Tomorrow, Free! Free!, Dark Lose, & Oozing Ocean. Also seen on VHS tapes of cartoons such as Akazukin ChaCha, Bass Rumble, Blazing Dragons, No Name Colony, X-Heart, & Zone Meanies. VHS tapes of live action shows include Twist Changer, Playful Lake, Life Worlds(the Unexpected Things In Life), & Landlock Trouble. DVDs of films include Scoop Tomorrow, Dark Lose, Quartz In the Closet, Dynamik, Pizza Scores, Good Burger, Cheap Birds Talk It All, Junction Strings, Sparse Wizardry, & Jetpack Kicker. Cartoon DVDs include Akazukin ChaCha, Bass Rumble, Blazing Dragons, No Name Colony, Science Court, Valley of Voltage, X-Heart, & Zone Meanies. DVDs of live action shows include Super Car Warrior, Dragstraws, Planet Zavork, Trees No More, War Travalers, Beam Team College, & Realm Boards For Nothing. Category:Brazil Category:Fictional Home Video Companies Category:Defunct Home Video Companies